Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-6z^{3}+3z^{2})(-5z^{2})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 z^3 (-5 z^2) + 3 z^2 (-5 z^2) $ Simplify. $30z^{5}-15z^{4}$